Kuro Sakuragawa
Kuro Sakuragawa (桜川 九郎, Sakuragawa Kurou) is the main male protagonist of Kyokou Suiri and the current boyfriend of Kotoko Iwanaga. He has supernatural powers of immortality and precognition. Appearance Kuro is a fairly attractive, tall young man with light skin, black hair, and yellow eyes. Personality Kuro is quiet and tends to be very nonconfrontational, barely even taking notice of his own injuries. He is uncaring about his own safety due to his healing abilities. Background When he was a child he grew up in a traditional Japanese house with his many relatives. One day while eating with the rest of his family, the rest of his cousins and possibly siblings, seem to collapse and die within seconds of eating. His grandmother reveals that he had been fed both Kudan and Ningyo meat as part of the Sakuragawa family's goal of creating someone who could predict the future without dying. He was one of the only ones who survived, alongside his cousin Rikka. He leads a relatively normal life as a high schooler, even finding a girlfriend, Saki Yumihara, and later going to the same college as her. During this time he also visits Rikka at the hospital she admitted herself to, going regularly enough that the nurses know him and Saki goes with him to make sure they don't flirt with him. He was a second-year at H-university and a student at their law school. Eventually, Saki finds out the truth of what he is after the two come across a kappa after visiting a shrine and the kappa flees in fear. This prompts her to break things off with him and move away to another city for work immediately after graduation. Plot Abilities At the age of 11, Kuro ate two types of Yokai: the Kudan and Ningyo meat as part of the Sakuragawa family's goal to create someone who could predict the future without dying. Immortality: Kuro has been granted the ability to recover from any physical injury. First demonstrated when encountering the Bull Ayakashi, he lets his own arm to be eaten by Yokai. Kuro however heals it within seconds, in addition that his flesh is also a poison for the Yokai. During his first fight against Steel Lady Nanase, Kuro got his head completely crushed by the spectre, only to regenerate immediately, repairing the brain and nerve cells to keep his mind intact. His healing factor can work both as regrowth and reversion: when he got his arm eaten, Kuro regrows his missing arm, however when his ear was ripped off by Steel Lady Nanase, it simply returned to him, undoing all the damage. Precognition: Kuro's another ability is to predict the future. While the price to use this ability is "death", Kuro is immune to this since he has acquired immortality. First demonstrated when he manages to forecast the Steel Lady Nanase's attack, quickly countering the specter. It is later revealed, Kuro has speculated that rather than a prediction of the future, out of the infinite branches of time, he chooses one and that is what happens. Relationships Kotoko Iwanaga: She is Kuro's girlfriend in the manga. In the beginning, Kuro didn't have any romantic feelings for her but due to her persistence, they ended up going out. Although Kuro doesn't outwardly seem to enjoy the relationship, he strongly cares for her well-being and often protects her during times of danger. Over the course of their courtship, Kuro develops romantic feelings for Kotoko. Kuro and Kotoko also fully trust each other. In chapter 13 it is indirectly shown that Kuro does hold strong feelings for Kotoko when he said to Kotoko that, "I need Iwanaga." It has also been alluded on several occasions by Kotoko that she and Kuro have done erotic things, though Kotoko says this mostly just to taunt Saki. Saki Yumihara: His former fiance and now ex. They are currently on good terms with each other. Rikka Sakuragawa: She is Kuro's cousin and his "first love. "He deeply cares for her and would often visit her in the hospital. Trivia *Kuro's voice actor, Mamoru Miyano, sings the ending theme for the anime, "LAST DANCE". Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male